


Seeds To Sow

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm spends time sculpting roses to present to Perceptor, if only he could work up the courage to do so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds To Sow

The lamp above his head flickered a few times and Brainstorm tapped it with his servos to get it to stop. It was already late into the night, or at least whatever late was on the Lost Light. Most bots were asleep by now, and even Perceptor had left the lab, though not before telling Brainstorm goodnight. It was common for him to do so when he stayed late, always saying he was working on something new, and whenever Perceptor asked what he would deflect from the conversation.

            He wanted Perceptor to know, the problem was he wasn't sure Perceptor himself was interested to know at all. He wasn't sure if Perceptor was ready to hear how he felt towards him. He didn't think Perceptor would ever be ready. Whenever he saw him hanging out with Drift, his spark sank a bit. Somehow the samurai could always make him laugh, always get him to smile, which he himself had a hard time doing. More so because the only time he had really ever talked with Perceptor was when he was working so rarely did private matters come to light. Some nights he just wanted to get up and tell him, some nights he just wanted to knock on his door and sweep him off his feet but it was harder than anything he had ever done before. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, maybe it would never happen and he would forever just have to imagine Perceptor loving him, forever doomed to this one-sided relationship. Though a part of him didn't mind. Perceptor was still a valued friend and college and he still fawned over praise from him.

            Carefully, Brainstorm bent a fragment of metal into place, then moved onto another than another. Rotating the bud of metal in his hand, he kept working, welding the pieces together and adding layer upon layer upon layer until he held it out.

            A metal rose, something he had seen in one of Swerve’s comics one night while at the bar. Though the Rose itself was not metal, it would have been hard for him to come by one on a ship in the middle of space. So it was a lot easier for him to just make one and use Ratchet’s hand paint to finish it off. He considered making other colors, but the bright red finish reminded him of Perceptor so he constantly made red ones. Almost every night he would sculpt a few, paint them, and hold them up to see. He had been at it for a few weeks, wanting to give one to Perceptor as a gift. If he was lucky he would ask Perceptor to join him or drinks with it, but it all seemed too difficult for him to ask. Since he had always hidden the roses and Perceptor had yet to see them.

            Already, Brainstorm had made two, and he was working on the third. It had been a long night and he had already accidently cut his servos on the sharp fragments. He had sloppily bandaged them, continuing his work until he finally welded the stem on. A while ago he considered adding thorns to be accurate but decided against it. The last thing he wanted was another thing for him to prick his fingers on.

            Holding it out to get a good look, he sighed and slouched in his chair. Optics dimming, his lonely spark ached. He spun the stem in his hand, getting a good look at the pedals, admiring his own work before setting it down and rubbing his optics.

            "Tonight is the night. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him." Standing abruptly from his chair, he nodded to himself and rushed from the lab with a single rose in hand. "I'm going to do it!" He walked fast down the halls, vents sucking in air as he started to excite himself. "This is it!" He rounded a few corners, heading up one level to the living areas and headed straight for Perceptor’s hab. As he got in front of it, he noticed the panel by the door was green, signaling Perceptor was inside and was still awake.

            He raised his fist, going to knock but his knuckles stopped short, and no matter how hard he tried to press them against the door he felt like a force was holding him back. His tank turned and he pulled his hand back, trying again but getting the same result.

            His free hand gripped the rose extra hard, and he squeezed his optics shut, trying again and again and again but he failed. His spark sank and he stomped his ped in frustration, turning away from the door a moment and shaking his head. Tonight wasn't the night.

            Shoulders slumping, Brainstorm trudged away, heading back to his own hab and sadly punching in the door code. When inside, he headed over to his desk and pulled the chair out, sitting down hard and placing the rose in a can filled with dozens of other metal roses.

            "Frag..." Pulling his mask off, he turned on the desk lap and then rubbed his face. "Fragging idiot. It's so simple and you can't even knock on the door. Can't even knock. I can build state of the art weapons, make a time machine, but I can't knock on Percy’s door." Slamming his fist on the desk, he made the can of roses jump.

            Sadly, he put his head down into his arms, closing his optics and just laying on his desk for a while. His processor raced, trying to go through every possible scenario that might happen if he had knocked. Percy might reject is, accept it, be repulsed by it, maybe he would freeze up and run away like a sparkling. It all made him groan, and he shuttered his optics offline, just drifting into deep thought for what felt like a century of planning things that would never happen.

            His optics opened when a soft ping sounded from his door. Confused, he sat up slowly and looked over his shoulder, seeing the inner panel blinking as someone was pinging the outside button.

            Getting up he went over and opened it, optics brightening when he saw Perceptor standing in the dimmed hallway. He stepped in before Brainstorm could say anything else, allowing the door to close behind himself.

            "Shh." Pressing a servo to Brainstorm’s lip, Perceptor leaned in and kissed one of his mouth cables.

            A sharp zing of both pleasure and surprise rocketed through Brainstorm’s processor and he fumbled back. His optics wide. Had he known he was outside of his hab? Did he see him with the rose?

            "Percy I can explain..."

            "You don't have to." Stepping close again, Perceptor locked lips with him, taking Brainstorm’s hovering hands and placing them on his hips. All the while, Perceptor placed his own hands on Brainstorm’s hips and pulled him hard against his own frame.

            "Are you...sure about this Percy?" Asking between kisses, Brainstorm pulled back and watched his friend nod.

            "Very." They locked lips again, Perceptor being the first to slide his glossa out and into Brainstorm’s mouth. Fighting against Brainstorm’s, their glossas tangled and fought long enough for Perceptor to let out a breathy moan into his mouth.

            Digging his servos into Perceptor’s hips seams, Brainstorm started to run them over the internal wiring. He could feel the cables tense and relaxed, a charge humming through them as Perceptor began to build a charge. As he ground against him again, Brainstrorm could feel how warm his panel was. It was surreal, feeling Perceptor do the same to him. Massaging at his inner wiring and even tugging on some cables until Brainstorm shivered.

            Slowly, Perceptor started to pull on Brainstorm, directing him towards the berth. He pulled Brainstorm over him as he fell onto his back, parting his legs enough to welcome Brainstorm’s hips between his thighs.

            Their panels ground hard against one another, and Brainstorm blushed as his own panel started to bulge from his spike pressing on it from the inside. He dare not open it yet, just looking down and admiring how beautiful Perceptor was in the low light of his room. His plating catching a light glimmer from the starry space outside his window.

            "Percy..." Another servo to his lips and Perceptor shook his head.

            "It's okay." A tender kiss and he nuzzled Brainstorm’s warm cheeks, leaving some kisses at random.

            Breathing heavy, Brainstorm nodded, unable to help the groan that slipped past his denta as Perceptor nipped and tugged on one of his mouth cables. It sent a sharp zing of pleasure straight to his panel, and it was becoming more and more difficult to keep it closed.

            He nearly jumped at the soft click of Perceptor’s own panel opening, not watching as he freed both spike and valve to him. As the heat from Perceptor’s overheating interfacing equipment hit his own, it sent him over and he couldn't take it anymore.

            Snapping his panel back, he let his spike out, which was throbbing painfully hard now as it rest against Perceptor’s warm valve lips.

            He heaved in a breath, feeling the underside of his spike was getting wet from lubricant escaping the scientist valve. Even his own valve was clenching, letting out thin lines of lubricant down his own thighs as this hunger and need festered inside of him.

            Below, Perceptor was panting softly, sneaking his hand over to one of Brainstorm’s and placing it on top gently. He gave a soft smile and nodded, ready whenever Brainstorm was, but his friend looked nervous.

            "Percy..." Brainstorm said, not moving his spike that was still resting against him.

            "Hmm?" Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked at Brainstorm’s golden optics, seeing them flicker a bit. "What is it?"         

            "I..., “A knot formed in his intake and he struggled to swallow it down, "I really like you. More than...just us being in the lab together. More than sitting at the bar together getting drinks once in a while. More than a lot really. I really...love you." His face turned beat red and he looked to the side, only glancing back as he heard that soft little chuckle from Perceptor.

            "I know." With his free hand, Percy grabbed the collar of Brainstorm’s armor and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

            Spark fluttering, Brainstorm pulled his hips back, pressing his spike head against Perceptor’s valve ring and very lightly pushing in. He felt Perceptor increase pressure on the kiss as he entered, moaning into his mouth even more the more he inched into his valve.

            "A-Ah~" Leaning back on his elbows again, Perceptor looked down at his own valve, watching as it parted more and more as Brainstorm buried himself into his mesh. As he pulled out, his spike was coated in that lovely inner lubricant. It made Perceptor’s white cheeks fluster, and he covered his mouth as he groaned.

            It felt wonderful, the pangs of pleasure that coursed through him. He could feel Brainstorm’s spike throbbing against his mesh, and it drove him wild. He clenched his calipers, hearing Brainstorm’s breathing stutter from the feeling and his hips start to tremble. It took him a while to move from his very slow hip tapping pace to speed up into a soft clap.

            Percptor bounced a bit, still up on his elbows, his head was back, mouth slightly open. His optics were half open, and he let out a loud "Mah!~" once in a while when Brainstorm flexed his spike plating and it caught over internal sensory nodes.

            "I'm not hurting you am I?" Brainstorm asked as he noticed Perceptor pulling on the berth sheets.

            "No, quite the opposite actually. Don't stop. A little deeper if you would though." He pulled his head back up, and Brainstorm kissed the bridge of his nose, doing as requested and burying his spike all the way up into Perceptor and then some. He pushed his aft a bit on the berth, and Perceptor couldn't help the squeal that escaped him as his ceiling node was harshly jabbed.

            A spurt of lubricant escaped his valve as another deep thrust came, spackling Brainstorm’s inner thighs and the floor below, but he ignored it, continuing to dig deep and work up an even faster pace.

            His face twisted, and he whimpered as his a knot formed in his groin and a heat he hadn't felt in a long time started to burn bright. Each new thrust was bringing him closer and closer to the end, but he didn't want that yet. He wanted to keep Perceptor with him as long as he could. Keep making him moan and feel good and watch him smile between thrusts.

            He slowed down, scooting Perceptor further up the berth and then getting on himself before pulling Perceptor up onto his arms so both of them were on their knees.

            Spike still lodged into Perceptor’s valve, Brainstorm hugged him and kissed down his chin to his neck, where he buried his face and took a deep breath.

            Perceptor got his legs over Brainstorm’s thighs, sitting at an angle on him so his thrusts were not awkward, still allowing for him to be held. Slowly, he worked back up a rhythm, keeping Percy tight in his arms as he did so and whispering "I love you, I love you, I love you." Into his audio.

            The wet slap of their armor returned, and Brainstorm whimpered again as the knot in his groin started to untangle. Heat radiated from his panel down to the tips of his peds and he started to tremble hard.

            "P-Per I can't hold back...I... I'm going to..."

            "Me too." Digging his servos into Brainstorm’s back, Perceptor tilted over the edge first, his valve fluttering hard in overload. Clenching and grasping at Brainstorm’s already pulsing spike, he sobbed out in pleasure into him. It washed over him, making his joints tense and his optics burn bright.

            Squeezing his optics shut, Brainstorm thrust hard one last time up into Percy’s valve, letting his transfluid erupt into the clenching space. It was warm and tingled, sending stars across his vision field, and for a moment he thought he was floating in heaven. Hearing Percy pant hard against him added the extra hint of arousal, peaking his overload higher than he had ever felt before.

            As he floated in afterglow, a loud noise started to sound, almost like banging. Opening his optics, he looked at Perceptor, who was still smiling next to him but the banging got louder and louder.

            "What is that?" Brainstorm asked as his room around him started to go fuzzy, and just like that everything was black.

            That was until Brainstorm shot up from his desk, hitting his head on his lap and cursing as the bulb burst.

            Looking around, Brainstorm was disoriented, that was until he realized he had fallen asleep on his desk, and that everything that had happened had all just been a dream.

            His spark sank painfully, his hands no longer holding Perceptor, their bodies no longer intertwined. All he had was an overheating frame now from his wet dream, and a rather loud knocking on his door.

            Pinching his plating, he made sure he was really awake this time before getting up and going to the door.

            When he opened it and saw Perceptor, he found himself pinching his arm again and looking mighty confused.

            "Brainstorm?" Perceptor asked, tilting his head. "Are you alright? You look a little flustered?"

            "Ah...yes...yes I'm fine." Stepping out into the hall a bit, he looked at the red mech. "A bit late isn't it for a visit?"

            "It's morning actually. You didn't show up in the lab, so I got worried. I came up here to see if you were okay." He eyed Brainstorm’s frame, trying to see if anything was physically wrong with him.

            "Oh...ah...No I'm alright just over slept. Had a long night last night. A really long night." Pulling on his servos, he shrugged, then froze as he noticed Perceptor was holding a metal rose.

            "Were you making these? I found two on your desk. Is this what you have been doing?" He held it up, looking it over.

            Brainstorm felt a part of his spark leave his frame, and he wanted to back into his hab and close the door, but what Perceptor said next make his spark burn brighter than it had in months.

            "It's lovely in design. Do you mind if I keep one?"

            "K-Keep one?" He turned fast, grabbing the can of flowers off his desk and holding them out to Perceptor. "You can have them all...actually." His hand was shaking, but he hoped Perceptor wouldn't notice it.

            "Oh, thank you. Are you going to make different colors?"

            "I can if you want me too. Ah...how about tonight I show you how to make one." He saw Perceptor’s optics light up, and he nodded.

            "I would like that," Perceptor pulled the roses close to his chest plate, "very much."

            Brainstorm smiled wide, feeling things were finally getting off to a good start.


End file.
